Inny wymiar
by IsabelleOne
Summary: Zakon Feniksa przegrywa walkę z Voldemortem. Zdesperowani postanawiają wezwać bohatera, który pomoże im wygrać z potworem, który sieje strach od lat. Nie spodziewali się jednak, że tym bohaterem będzie Harry Potter, osoba, która w ich wymiarze została zamordowana będąc jeszcze dzieckiem. [ James, Lily, Syriusz, Remus żyją! HG/HP ]


Z góry przepraszam za wszelkie błędy. Wiem, że wiele osób to razi (mnie zresztą też), ale nie mam bety. Mam nadzieję, że mi to wybaczycie i przeczytacie. Kto wie, może ktoś nawet zostawi po sobie ślad :)

Wszyscy byli już zmęczeni wojną, która trwała od ponad dwudziestu lat. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że pokonanie Voldemorta będzie łatwe, ale też nikt nie zakładał, że pokonanie go będzie prawie, że niemożliwe. Powoli wszyscy tracili nadzieję. Ministerstwo Magii było skorumpowane przez Voldemorta, nikt nie był w stanie nikomu zaufać. Społeczeństwo Czarodziejskie popadło w rozpacz. Nawet Hogwart, który zawsze tętnił życiem był cichy i ponury. Było to ostatnie miejsce, w którym można było poczuć się bezpiecznie, ale gdy nie trzeba oglądać się wciąż za ramię w strachu przed klątwą uśmiercającą zyskuje się czas na rozmyślanie. Ludzi nachodzą myśli o utraconych bliskich i o tych, których boją się stracić. Nawet członkowie Zakonu Feniksa tracili nadzieję.

\- Albusie to zbyt ryzykowne. Nie wiemy kogo przywołamy. To czarna magia – warknął Moody uderzając pięścią w stół. Wszyscy członkowie Zakonu Feniksa siedzieli w kuchni na Grimmauld Place 12. Trwała zawarta dyskusja, czarodzieje mieli podzielne zdania co do najnowszego pomysłu Dumbledora.

\- Wiem, że to ryzykowne drogi przyjacielu, ale to nasza ostatnia nadzieja – powiedział zmęczony Albus. Lata wojny odbiły się na nim, nie tracił nadziei, ale był wyczerpany. Chciał, aby ta wojna się zakończyła, tak jak wszyscy członkowie zakonu.

\- Powiedzcie coś, przemówcie starcowi do rozumu, bo całkiem go postradał! – wrzasnął zbulwersowany Moody.

\- Myślę, że Moody ma rację. Nie wiemy kogo to zaklęcie przywoła. To czarna magia, zawsze ma swoją cenę. Może się to odbić przeciwko nam – powiedział Syriusz. James spojrzał na przyjaciela i powoli kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie.

\- Równie dobrze możemy przywołać kogoś gorszego od Voldemorta. Nie ryzykujmy, znajdziemy inny sposób. Musi być inne wyjście – powiedział James ściskając rękę żony. Lily przygryzła wargę ze spuszczoną głową.

\- Nie – szepnęła. Mimo cicho wypowiedzianego słowa usłyszeli ją wszyscy. W pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza, Lily zawsze była rozsądna, jej zdanie wysoko cenili.

\- Lily – powiedział zdezorientowany James patrząc na żonę.

\- Nie, James! To już trwa za długo! Ile jeszcze osób musimy stracić, żeby przejrzeć na oczy?! Nie ma innego sposobu! Nasze dzieci wychowały się w atmosferze grozy, nie chcę, żeby to samo spotkało nasze wnuki! – krzyknęła podnosząc głowę i patrząc mężowi w oczy – James straciliśmy naszego syna w tej wojnie. Czas ją zakończyć – szepnęła. Mimo tego, iż upłynęło już dwadzieścia lat od śmierci ich pierworodnego syna to wciąż bolało. Nikt nie wspominał o Harrym przy Lily i Jamesie. Nawet siedemnastoletni Henry i szesnastoletnia Rose nie poruszali tematu swojego brata. Nie znali dokładnych okoliczności jego śmierci. Nie było ich wtedy jeszcze na świecie. Wiedzieli jedynie, że pierwsze dziecko Jamesa i Lily zginęło z rąk samego Voldemorta kiedy ten miał rok. Żadnych szczegółów.

\- Dobrze się czujesz Łapo? – zapytał cicho Remus.

\- Tak – odchrząknął Syriusz prostując się – Więc… Kiedy przywołujemy tego zbawcę? – zapytał ze swoim firmowym uśmiechem.

XXXXX

\- Dobrze, więc to ma być osoba z innego wymiaru, która pokonała już Voldemorta. Pytanie tylko czy jego Voldemort był tak samo potężny jak nasz – powiedział Artur Weasley, gdy Zakon szykował się do rytuału, który miał sprowadzić Wybrańca.

\- Będzie to wymiar najbliższy naszemu, więc możliwe jest, że będziemy znać tę osobę – powiedział Albus siadając przy stole. Za jego przykładem poszła cała reszta najwierniejszych członków Zakonu, czyli Artur Weasley wraz z żoną Molly, Bill Weasley, Fred i George Weasley, Gideon i Fabian Weasley, Minerwa McGonagall, James i Lily Potter, Syriusz Black, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Frank Longbottom z żoną Alicją, Rubeus Hagrid i Marlena McKinnon.

\- Założę się, że to ja – powiedział zadowolony Syriusz.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że nie. Ten świat nie udźwignąłby twojego ego razy dwa – mruknęła Marlena siedząc obok Lily. Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko nachylając nad stołem.

\- Wciąż się boczysz o moją randkę z Angie? Ooooo, wiesz, że dla mnie liczysz się tylko ty. Powiedz słowo, a ją rzucę – powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Jak dla mnie możesz chodzić nawet z Hagridem! – warknęła wściekła i spojrzała na zaczerwienionego gajowego – Wybacz Hagridzie, wyrwało mi się – zająkała się i spojrzała wściekła na pokładającego się ze śmiechu Syriusza.

\- Koniec tych wygłupów! Możemy zaczynać?! Skoro już musimy to zrobić to miejmy to z głowy – warknął Moody.

\- Masz rację Alastorze – powiedział Albus i złapał za rękę Minerwę i Alastora, reszta członków zakonu poszła za jego przykładem i siedząc w kręgu złapali się wszyscy za ręce. Albus zaczął inkantację zaklęcia, a nad stołem pojawiła się poświata. W całym pomieszczeniu zebrał się bardzo silny wiatr, pomimo braku okien. Albus starał się przygłuszyć hałas jaki tworzył portal i wiatr, aż nagle wszystko ustało, a z portalu spadła osoba prosto na stół. Z głośnym jękiem zgięła się w pół, a wszyscy wstali stając pod ścianą i mając różdżki w gotowości.

\- Co do cholery? – warknął połamany przybysz wstając ze stołu i otrzepując się. Członkowie Zakonu przyjrzeli mu się uważnie. Był wysoki i postawny, miał roztrzepane czarne włosy, okulary i mugolskie ubranie. Zwykłe jeansy i czarna koszula, które podkreślały jasność jego soczyście zielonych oczu.

\- Jak się nazywasz młodzieńcze? – zapytał przyjaźnie Albus, choć również trzymał w gotowości różdżkę. Przybysz zastygł w bezruchu i spojrzał zszokowany na Dumbledora.

\- Profesor Dumbledore? Jak… Co… Niemożliwe – powiedział paraliżowany. Lily wciągnęła głośno powietrze widząc obcego w pełnej krasie. Był bardzo podobny do jej męża, z wyjątkiem oczu. Jej oczu.

\- Jak się nazywasz? – zapytał gburowato Moody celując w niego różdżką. Przybysz zacisnął wściekły zęby i uniósł dumnie głowę.

\- Harry James Potter. Biorąc pod uwagę, że mnie nie znasz, a ja brałem udział w akcji, która skończyła się twoją śmiercią, Alastorze, wnioskuję, że nie jest to mój dom – powiedział chłodno. W całym Grimmauld Place zapanowała cisza.

\- Harry? – szepnął James tuląc mocno roztrzęsioną Lily. Harry spojrzał na nich, wcześniej nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Starając się zachować spokój rozejrzał się po innych osobach. Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, jego rodzice, Remus Lupin, Syriusz Black, Marlena Mckkinon, Fred Weasley, Gideon i Fabian Weasley. Wszystkie te osoby nie żyją. Nie wspominając o tym, że Longbottomowie leżą w św. Mungu pozbawieni zdrowego rozsądku, a teraz stoją przed nim w pełni świadomi i czujni. Nie mógł cofnąć się w czasie, to nie to. Wyjął swoją różdżkę i uśmiechnął się kpiąco słysząc szelest szat, spod których każdy wyjął swoją różdżkę celując w niego.

\- Spokojnie, nie mam złych zamiarów. Chcę tylko wiedzieć co się tutaj dzieje. Z tego co pamiętam nie podróżowałem ostatnio do przeszłości, a w moim czasie większość z was nie żyje, więc… - powiedział siadając przy stole bawiąc się różdżką - Co się tutaj dzieje? – zapytał.

XXXXX

\- Wyjaśnijmy sobie wszystko. Ściągnęliście mnie tu z innego wymiaru, abym zabił Voldemorta, który od ponad dwudziestu lat terroryzuje świat. W tym wymiarze jestem martwy… - Lily wzdrygnęła się, a James skrzywił z bólem – a moi rodzice… - zaciął się i westchnął – Wybaczcie, James i Lily Potterowie mają dwójkę dzieci. Hyh, ciekawy wymiar, nie powiem – przyznał. Lily niepewnie wyciągnęła rękę łapiąc dłoń Harrego i ściskając ją czule.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko, wiesz? Możesz nazywać mnie swoją mamą, ja… Będę zaszczycona. Zawsze zastanawiałam się, jak byś wyglądał, kim byś się stał, a teraz jesteś tu – powiedziała z uśmiechem i łzami szczęścia w oczach. Harry powoli wyswobodził swoją dłoń z jej uścisku. Gdy był dzieckiem marzył o tym, aby mieć rodziców. Nawet, gdy miał 17 lat i pokonał Voldemorta nie marzył o niczym innym. Ale od tamtego czasu wiele się zmieniło. Zrozumiał, że nie może żyć przeszłością. Jego rodzice umarli. Przykre, ale taka była prawda. Chciał ruszyć dalej, a nie tworzyć więź z ich sobowtórami.

\- Z całym szacunkiem, ale to nie będzie konieczne. Nie zostanę tu tak długo, ponieważ nie pomogę wam pokonać Voldemorta. To jest wasz problem, nie mój. Macie mnie natychmiast odesłać do domu – powiedział zaskakując wszystkich.

\- Żartujesz, prawda? – zapytał James wstając z krzesła – Powiedz, że żartujesz! – wrzasnął łapiąc przód koszuli Harrego i podniósł go z krzesła przygniatając boleśnie do ściany.

\- James! James przestań! Puść go! – krzyknęła zrozpaczona Lily.

\- James, nie siłą. To twój syn! – powiedział ostro Remus, podczas gdy Syriusz starał się odciągnąć Jamesa od Harrego.

\- Mój syn?! Żartujesz sobie?! Mój syn NIGDY nie powiedziałby czegoś takiego! – wrzasnął odpychając Syriusza i spojrzał z furią na spokojnego Harrego.

\- Powiedz mi, w twoim wymiarze wychowałem cię na takiego egoistę? – zapytał. W oczach Harrego błysnęła wściekłość, ale sam nie poruszył się nawet o milimetr. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, ze tak spaprałbym robotę. Henryk i Rose są dobrymi ludźmi, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie. To nie twój problem?! Możesz uratować cały świat i odmawiasz, bo ci się nie chce?! Ty skurwysynie! – wrzasnął zamachując się, aby uderzyć Harrego, ale ten złapał w locie jego pięść.

\- Nie waż się nigdy podnosić na mnie ręki i nazywać mnie egoistą – powiedział cicho, ale zimnym tonem. Lily przeszedł po ciele nieprzyjemny dreszcz, podczas gdy James zaskoczony odsunął się od Harrego.

\- Musisz nam pomóc. Po to cię wezwaliśmy – powiedział już z mniejszą złością. Harry pokręcił głową podchodząc do stołu i zabierając z niej swoją różdżkę.

\- Mam to gdzieś. Chcę wrócić do swojego wymiaru. Teraz – warknął.

\- Umm.. Widzisz Harry, to niemożliwe – powiedziała cicho Lily, a Harry zastygł w bezruchu.

\- Kiedy wypowiedziałem zaklęcie, które cię tu sprowadziło, wypowiedziałem powód twojego przybycia, które podziałało jak przysięga wieczysta. Wrócisz tylko wtedy, gdy spełnisz zadanie – powiedział Albus.

\- Wrócę jeśli zabiję Voldemorta – szepnął Harry po raz pierwszy pokazując przerażenie.

\- Tak, jeśli ci się nie uda zostaniesz tu już na zawsze – powiedział cicho Syriusz. Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Nie… Nie… Nie, nie, nie. Nie. NIE! – wrzasnął uderzając pięścią w ścianę.

\- Harry, proszę, uspokój się – poprosiła przerażona Lily.

\- Czy istnieje sposób na skontaktowanie się z moim światem?! – zapytał z nadzieją patrząc na Lily, która zawahała się patrząc na Dumbledora – Nie! Tylko nie to! Nie patrz na niego, zacznie swoje cholerne manipulacje, aby dostać to co chce! Odpowiedz! Czy istnieje sposób, aby skontaktować się z moim światem?! – zapytał z powagą.

\- Tak, ale… - zaczęła niepewnie.

\- Jakie to zaklęcie? – przerwał jej.

\- Uspokój się. Wszystko ci powiemy, ale nie teraz. Musisz odpocząć, dobrze? – zapytał Syriusz klepiąc go po plecach.

\- I gdzie mam niby się teraz podziać? – warknął zły. Był wściekły na wszystkich za to, że go w to wciągnęli. Nie mógł przeżyć tego znowu.

\- Umm.. Możesz zamieszkać z nami. Prawda, James? – zapytała z nadzieją Lily. James westchnął cicho i kiwnął głową. Był wściekły na Harrego, ale bądź co bądź to wciąż jego syn. Nieważne z jakiego jest wymiaru, to jego krew.

\- Wspaniale – syknął z sarkazmem.

\- Hej, trochę wdzięczności – powiedział zły James.

\- Tak, masz rację. Dziękuję, że mogę u was przenocować po tym, jak wbrew mojej woli sprowadziliście mnie do innego wymiaru, gdzie nie mam pieniędzy, aby zapłacić za nocleg w hotelu! – warknął. James zagryzł zęby, aby mu nie odpowiedzieć. Nie chciał dokładać zmartwień Lily, była wyczerpana.

\- Chodźmy do domu i spotkajmy się rano – powiedział obejmując Lily.

\- Jasne. Chyba też u was przenocuję – powiedział Syriusz do Jamesa, który kiwnął głową na znak zgody.

\- Remusie, ty też? – zapytał Potter senior. Lupin uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością.

\- Tak, dziękuję James, Lily – powiedział, a Harry przekręcił oczami. Było oczywiste, że robią to w celach bezpieczeństwa, gdyby mu odbiło.

\- Co powiemy Henrykowi i Rose? – zapytała zmartwiona Lily.

\- Że to nowy członek Zakonu i mają go nie zadręczać pytaniami – powiedział James wzruszając ramionami. Harry prychnął cicho pod nosem. Nie ważne, jaki to wymiar, Zakon zawsze będzie oszukiwał i kłamał.

\- A może tak powiedzieć prawdę? – zapytał Harry.

\- To jeszcze dzieci, staramy się je chronić – powiedziała Lily cicho.

\- Wierzcie mi, te tajemnice tylko wam zaszkodzą.. – powiedział patrząc jej w oczy. James spojrzał na niego uważnie i niechętnie kiwnął głową.

\- Zgoda. Skoro nie masz sprzeciwu, aby dowiedzieli się, że jesteś naszym synem, to w porządku. Powiemy prawdę – powiedział James.

\- Nie jestem waszym synem, dobrze? Wasz syn nie żyję. Przepraszam, jakkolwiek nieczule to zabrzmi, taka jest prawda. Nie próbujcie znaleźć we mnie osoby, której już tu nie ma – powiedział skrzywiony.

\- Mylisz się! – powiedziała ostro Lily podchodząc do niego i kładąc mu dłoń na policzku – Jesteś naszym synem. Harry z tego wymiaru wyrósłby na człowieka, który stoi przede mną. Możesz zaprzeczać ile chcesz, ale jesteśmy twoimi rodzicami, Harry – powiedziała z miłością. Harry odwrócił głowę, nie będąc w stanie znieść tego, ile miłości, troski i opiekuńczości widać w oczach Lily.

\- Chodźmy już – powiedział Remus przerywając ciszę i wszedł do kominka wsypując proszek fiuu z okrzykiem „Zielona Laguna 4", po czym zniknął. Harry podniósł brew w niemym pytaniu, nie znał tego adresu. Spodziewał się, że udadzą się do Doliny Godryka. Bez zbędnych pytań wziął jednak proszek fiuu i wrzucił do kominka wykrzykując tą samą nazwę co Remus.

XXXXX

\- Tu masz ubranie na jutro. Położyłam ci w łazience czysty ręcznik, masz tam również przybory toaletowe. Jesteś głodny? Mogę ci coś szybko przyrządzić – powiedziała Lily kładąc czyste ubranie na łóżku w pokoju gościnnym dla Harrego.

\- To naprawdę nie jest konieczne. Jestem bardzo zmęczony, marzę tylko o kąpieli i śnie – powiedział Harry patrząc na nią zamyślony.

\- Dobrze – uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do niego tuląc go – Dobranoc Harry – szepnęła całując go w policzek i wyszła zamykając cicho za sobą drzwi, po czym udała się do sypialni.

\- Może powinniśmy zabezpieczyć jego pokój? – zapytał James leżąc już w łóżku i patrząc na Lily.

\- Nie. Nic nie zrobi ani nam, ani Henrykowi i Rose – powiedziała pewnie, siadając na łóżku – James, to nasz synek. To nasz mały synek – zaszlochała. James automatycznie przytulił ją do siebie.

\- Będzie dobrze, wszystko się ułoży. Obiecuję – szepnął jej do ucha, choć sam nie wiedział czy będzie w stanie tej obietnicy dotrzymać. Chciał zaufać Harremu, naprawdę chciał, ale ten póki co nie dał mu do tego żadnego powodu. Czas pokaże co przyniesie przyszłość.

XXXXX

\- Musisz być bardzo głodny. Proszę – powiedziała Lily z uśmiechem podając Harremu jajecznicę i chleb.

\- To jedyne co Lily potrafi przyrządzić – zaśmiał się James jedząc. Lily zaczerwieniła się, ale z uśmiechem pocałowała go w policzek.

\- A ty i tak mnie kochasz – powiedziała z iskierkami szczęścia w oczach. James uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Lily była szczęśliwsza teraz, kiedy Harry był z nimi. On sam był szczęśliwy, ale miał nadzieję, że uda im się porozumieć z ich synem. Nie ważne co ten mówił, Harry tym właśnie był. Ich syn.

\- Mamo, znowu jajecznica? – jęknął Henryk wchodząc zaspany do kuchni. W przeciwieństwie do Harrego, Henryk nie wyglądał jak James, był mieszanką rodziców z krótkimi, ciemnymi włosami koloru rudego i oczach swojego ojca.

\- Po tylu latach jeszcze się dziwisz? – zaśmiała się Rose wchodząc do kuchni zaraz za nim. Była to młodsza kopia Lily Evans.

\- Hej, wciąż mam nadzieję – zaśmiał się siadając z Rose przy stole i spojrzał zdziwiony na Harrego.

\- A ty to kto? – zapytał niegrzecznie. Lily uderzyła go lekko w tył głowy.

\- Henryk, tak nie witamy gości – powiedziała ostro. Henryk westchnął przewracając oczami i spojrzał zirytowany na Rose, która uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

\- Lily czuję jajecznicę! Nauczyłabyś się robić jakieś naleśniki czy coś – jęknął Syriusz wchodząc do kuchni z Remusem.

\- Nie słuchaj ich Lily, robisz świetną jajecznicę – powiedział Remus z niepewnym uśmiechem, nawet on musiał przyznać, że mu się już znudziła.

\- Dziękuję Remusie – powiedziała z uśmiechem Lily siadając z nimi do stołu. Harry nie odezwał się słowem przysłuchując się rozmowie. Zastanawiał się czy właśnie tak wyglądałoby jego życie gdyby nie Voldemort, ale szybko skarcił się za te myśli. Już dawno zostawił za sobą tęsknotę za rodziną.

\- Po śniadaniu udamy się na spotkanie Zakonu? – zapytał Harry, chciał jak najszybciej skontaktować się ze swoim światem.

\- Och, więc jesteś członkiem Zakonu Feniksa? – zapytała z zaciekawieniem Rose.

\- Uch… Niezupełnie. Wybaczcie, że się nie przedstawiłem. Harry James Potter – powiedział kiwając głową w geście przywitania. Henryk zakrztusił się jajecznicą, a Rose sparaliżowana siedziała z otwartą buzią patrząc na niego.

\- Harry? Nasz brat Harry? – zapytał słabym głosem Henryk biorąc szklankę z sokiem i pijąc go.

\- Nie. Cóż, to skomplikowane. Widzicie, wasi rodzice ściągnęli mnie tu z innego wymiaru – powiedział odsuwając od siebie talerz z nietkniętą jajecznicą.

\- Co? Dlaczego? – zapytała zdezorientowana Rose. James i Lily spojrzeli na siebie, zwykle trzymali dzieci w błogiej nieświadomości.

\- Bo przegrywacie wojnę z Voldemortem. Nie wiedzieli kogo ściągną –mruknął niezadowolony pijąc sok.

\- Chcieliśmy wezwać kogoś z mocą, która pokona samego Voldemorta i dostaliśmy Harrego z innego wymiaru – powiedział Syriusz z uśmiechem.

\- To niesamowite! Zawsze chciałam cię poznać! Masz teraz dwadzieścia jeden lat, prawda? Ja szesnaście. Uch… O czym już pewnie wiesz. Powiedz, jaki jest mój odpowiednik z twojego wymiaru? – zapytała zaciekawiona Rose. Harry podniósł brew patrząc na nią pytająco.

\- Nie istniejesz w moim wymiarze. Podobnie jak Henryk. Moi rodzice zmarli w Dolinie Godryka z ręki Voldemorta, gdy miałem rok – powiedział. W kuchni zapanowała cisza, którą przerwał szloch Lily.

\- Wychowywałeś się bez rodziców? – szepnęła płacząc cicho. James przytulił żonę, ale to nic nie dawało. Wciąż płakała cicho w jego koszulę. Harry chcąc ją jakoś uspokoić złapał ją za dłoń, tak jak ona go wczoraj. Automatycznie szloch Lily ustał, a ona sama spojrzała z miłością i nadzieją na Harrego.

\- Pogodziłem się już z waszą… Ich śmiercią. Jestem już dorosły – powiedział patrząc na nią.

\- Nie rozumiem jednego. Jeśli Voldemort zabił twoich rodziców to dlaczego nie chcesz nam pomóc? Wiem, że nasz Voldemort nie dokonał tej zbrodni, ale to wciąż Voldemort – powiedział James przyglądając mu się uważnie. Henryk wstał wściekły, uderzając pięścią w stół.

\- Nie chcesz pomóc?! Ty chyba żartujesz! Kogo wy sprowadziliście?! To jakiś tchórz! – krzyknął wściekły. Remus szybko podszedł do Henryka łapiąc go za ramiona.

\- Henryk siadaj i siedź cicho. Nie znamy historii Harrego i nie możemy oskarżać go o tchórzostwo – powiedział ostro. Henryk niechętnie usiadł na swoim miejscu.

\- Nie chcę brać udziału w walce, ale mogę podzielić się z wami moimi wspomnieniami, które pomogą w zniszczeniu Voldemorta – powiedział Harry puszczając dłoń Lily, która od razu zatęskniła za kontaktem – Pod warunkiem, że skontaktuje się ze swoim światem – dodał już zimniejszym tonem.

\- Czemu tak desperacko chcesz się skontaktować ze swoim wymiarem? – zapytał podejrzliwie Syriusz.

\- Nie twój interes – mruknął Harry. Syriusz wstał chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale James szybko mu przerwał.

\- Zgoda. Pomożemy ci skontaktować się z twoim światem – powiedział uśmiechając się do niego delikatnie. Harry kiwnął głową chcąc jak najszybciej udać się na spotkanie z Zakonem.

XXXXX

\- Dobrze, więc jak to działa? – zapytał Harry patrząc na te same osoby, które sprowadziły go do tego wymiaru.

\- To bardzo proste. Rzucę inkantację na lustro, musisz skupić się na osobie, z którą chcesz się skontaktować i gotowe – uśmiechnął się ciepło Albus. Harry kiwnął głową patrząc na dyrektora, który skupił się szepcząc pod nosem niezrozumiałe dla niego słowa. Lustro, które ustawili specjalnie w kuchni przypominało zwierciadło Ain Eingarp. Harry skupił się na osobie bliskiej jemu sercu. Lustro zaświeciło by ukazać obraz kobiety jego życia. Po raz pierwszy od przybycia do tego wymiaru poczuł, że może oddychać.

\- Hermiona – szepnął z miłością. Cały Zakon przyglądał się jak zapłakana kobieta odwraca się w stronę Harrego.

\- Harry, Merlinie, tak się bałam! Jesteś cały? Nic ci nie jest? Tak po prostu zniknąłeś, nie wiedziałam co się dzieje – powiedziała płacząc i podbiegając do lustra, które dotknęła delikatnie.

\- Ciii, nic mi nie jest, jestem cały. Co z tobą i dziećmi? – zapytał z troską, sam podchodząc do lustra i dotknął go z nadzieją na to, że jakoś uda mu się przez nie przejść, ale to było na nic. Widział Hermionę, ale jej tu nie było, a on dotykał tylko zimnej tafli lustra. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się słabo, łapiąc za delikatnie wypukły brzuch.

\- Dobrze, nic nam nie jest. Gdzie jesteś? Co się stało? – zapytała pociągając nosem smutna. Tak bardzo chciała go przytulić pocałować. Pomimo, że stał tuż przed nią to nie mogła go dotknąć. To była tortura po tym co przeszła. Myślała, że straciła go na zawsze. Harry westchnął głośno i obejrzał się za ramię patrząc oskarżycielsko na członków Zakonu Feniksa, którzy przysłuchiwali się ich rozmowie. Lily była załamana. Nie spodziewała się, że Harry kogoś ma, że niedługo ma zostać ojcem. Odciągnęli go od ukochanej i nie wiedzieli kiedy będą mogli odesłać go do domu. Mógł przegapić narodziny swoich dzieci. Mógł w ogóle nie wrócić do swojego domu.

\- James – szepnęła smutna patrząc na męża, który nie odrywał wzroku od Harrego. Teraz rozumiał. Nie winił Harrego za to, że nie chciał im pomóc. Miał rodzinę, obowiązki, a to nie była jego wojna. To nie była jego walka. Nie pragnął niczego innego tylko zwrócić synowi jego rodzinę, a jednocześnie nie chciał go już nigdy spuszczać z oka. Chciał, aby został z nimi.

\- Zakon Feniksa z innego wymiaru mnie sprowadził, abym pomógł zabić Voldemorta – powiedział Harry całą swoją uwagę skupiając na Hermionie.

\- Co? Nie! Nie znowu! – krzyknęła przerażona. Wciąż bywały momenty, kiedy Harry budził się w nocy z krzykiem, cały spocony i niekiedy zapłakany. Wojna odbiła się na jego psychice, tak samo jak na nich wszystkich. Wtedy przez godziny leżała w łóżku tuląc go do siebie. Ale z czasem było lepiej. Ich obecność dodawała im spokoju, byli tylko przyjaciółmi, ale z czasem zrodziło się między nimi coś więcej. Pokochali się i starali zostawić przeszłość za sobą. Pobrali się, a teraz czekali na narodziny bliźniaków. Dzień, w którym dowiedzieli się o ciąży Hermiony był najszczęśliwszym dniem w ich życiu. Dopiero wtedy poczuli, że są bezpieczni, że wojna naprawdę się skończyła, a oni tworzą tak bardzo upragnioną rodzinę.

\- Wiem, odmówiłem. Powiedziałem, że podzielę się swoimi wspomnieniami, które im pomogą, ale nic więcej. Tyle że… - zaciął się, spuszczając głowę, aby ukryć ból w jego oczach.

\- Harry? Harry co się dzieje, mów do mnie, proszę – szepnęła z miłością. Harry ze łzami w oczach spojrzał na nią.

\- Nie ma dla mnie drogi powrotnej do domu, Hermiona. Będę mógł wrócić tylko wtedy kiedy Voldemort z tego wymiaru upadnie – szepnął. Hermiona wciągnęła głośno powietrze, czując jak mocno bije jej serce. To mogło potrwać kilka miesięcy, kilka lat. To mogło nigdy nie nastąpić.

\- Sprowadźcie mnie tam – warknęła patrząc po raz pierwszy na członków Zakonu.

\- Co? Nie! Nie wiemy jak to wpłynie na dzieci! – powiedział przerażony Harry.

\- Harry jesteś moim mężem, kocham cię i nie mogę być w innym wymiarze niż ty! Dzieciom nic nie będzie, ochronię je swoją magią – powiedziała łapiąc się znowu za brzuch zdeterminowana.

\- Pozwólcie, że się wtrącę, ale to dobry pomysł. Harry, jest nam niezmiernie przykro, że cię w to wciągnęliśmy i odciągnęliśmy od twojej rodziny. Nie możemy cię odesłać dopóki Voldemort żyję, ale możemy zwrócić ci rodzinę – powiedział Dumbledore uśmiechając się dobrodusznie. Harry kiwnął głową uśmiechając się przez łzy.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział cicho, patrząc Hermionie w oczy. Ta uśmiechnęła się szczęśliwa. Nie ważne jaki wymiar, chciała być z Harrym.

\- Ja też cię kocham – powiedziała z miłością.

XXXXX

\- Ok, tylko raz w życiu oddawałem wspomnienie do myślodsiewni, więc nie wiem czy mi się uda. Mogą to być wspomnienia trochę rozlane bądź nie to, które miałem intencję pokazać, więc jeśli tak się stanie to przepraszam – powiedział Harry wrzucając swoje wspomnienia do myślodsiewni.

\- Harry.. Czy… - zaczął niepewnie James nie wiedząc jak o to zapytać.

\- Tak? – zapytał patrząc na niego i niepewną Lily, która patrzyła na niego z nadzieją.

\- My… Umm, zastanawialiśmy się… - zająkała się Lily.

\- Och, na brodę Merlina, chcą parę twoich wesołych wspomnień, w tym wspomnienia z dzieciństwa! I ja też chcę je zobaczyć, w końcu jestem twoim ojcem chrzestnym! – powiedział podekscytowany Syriusz.

\- Och.. – powiedział zaskoczony Harry, nie spodziewał się tego. Nie miał pojęcia jakie wspomnienia z dzieciństwa mógł pokazać. Nie miał wtedy żadnych szczęśliwych chwil.

\- Mogą być to wspomnienia tylko z Hogwartu? – zapytał nie chcąc dzielić się wspomnieniami z Dursleyami.

\- Och, ale tak bardzo chciałam zobaczyć jak dorastałeś, proszę – powiedziała z nadzieją Lily. Harry westchnął kiwając głową i zamyślony wrzucił parę wspomnień do myślodsiewni.

\- Gotowe. To mniej więcej wszystko – powiedział Harry patrząc na myślodsiewnie. Całe jego życie się tu znajdowało. Większość chwil była wypełniona bólem, ale były też i dobre wspomnienia. W tym z Hermioną i Ronem.

\- Umm… Harry, czy może w swoim świecie znałeś Ronalda Weasleya? – zapytała niepewnie Molly.

\- Tak, pewnie, to mój najlepszy przyjaciel – powiedział z uśmiechem. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że po jego odpowiedzi Molly zacznie niekontrolowanie płakać.

\- A Ginny? – zapytała łamiącym się głosem. Harry skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie.

\- Tak, ale nie jesteśmy sobie bliscy – warknął nie potrafiąc pohamować wściekłości na wspomnienie swojej byłej dziewczyny.

\- Co? Dlaczego? – zapytała zaskoczona.

\- Dlaczego pani o nich pyta? – zapytał zmieniając temat.

\- Ron… Ron umarł, gdy miał pięć lat. Uciekał przed gnomem i wpadł do stawu.. Nie potrafił pływać – powiedziała łamiącym się głosem. Bill przytulił ją mocno do siebie.

\- Przykro mi – powiedział Harry nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Ron z jego wymiaru był cały i zdrowy, niedługo miał się odbyć jego ślub.

\- Ginny dołączyła do śmierciożerców, byłam ciekawa, czy w twoim wymiarze jest inna – szepnęła Molly wtulona w syna.

\- Och… Nie, Ginny nie była śmierciożercą – powiedział. _Chociaż niewiele jej brakowało._ Przeszło mu przez myśl.

\- A Nevilla Longbottoma znasz? Istnieje w twoim świecie? – zapytała z nadzieją Alicja podchodząc szybko do Harrego. Harry spojrzał pytająco na Lily i Jamesa. W tym wymiarze było zupełnie na odwrót. Podczas gdy ofiary z jego świata żyły, to osoby, które powinny żyć nie przetrwały.

\- Tak, to również mój przyjaciel. Niezwykle odważny – powiedział ciesząc się, że dodał parę wspomnień o Nevillu. Alicja uśmiechnęła się przez łzy odwracając do męża.

\- Słyszałeś? Nasz chłopczyk żyje. W innym wymiarze, ale żyje. On żyje. Żyje – zaśmiała się szczęśliwa powtarzając wciąż te same słowa. _On żyje._

\- Co się stało z Nevillem w tym wymiarze? – zapytał cicho Harry Remusa.

\- Alicja, Frank i Neville ukrywali się w Dolinie Godryka razem z twoimi rodzicami. Voldemort dopadł też jego – szepnął ze smutkiem Remus. Harry przygnębiony kiwnął głową na znak, że rozumie i nie drążył dalej tematu.

\- Wasza kolej. Dałem wam wspomnienia, sprowadźcie moją żonę – powiedział z niecierpliwością. Minęło tylko dwa dni, ale nie mógł się doczekać, aż znów ją zobaczy.

\- Dobrze, zaczynajmy – powiedział Dumbledore siadając przy stole wraz ze wszystkimi członkami Zakonu, poza Harrym. Te same osoby, które sprowadzą kogoś z innego wymiaru, będą musiały uczestniczyć w odesłaniu. Dumbledore ponownie zaczął inkantacje, a Harremu mocniej zabiło serce. Zaraz ją zobaczy, zaraz znowu będą razem. Tak jak poprzednio zerwał się mocny wiatr wraz z otwarciem portalu, który na chwilę ich oślepił. I tak jak poprzednio, po chwili wszystko ustało, a z portalu spadła Hermiona prosto na stół, trzymając opiekuńczo ręce na brzuchu.

\- Hermiona! – krzyknął przerażony podbiegając i wziął ją na ręce. Całując ją w czoło, pobiegł do salonu, kładąc ją na kanapie.

\- Harry – powiedziała szczęśliwa obejmując go za szyję i całując od razu.

\- Nic ci nie jest? To był mocny upadek, wezwać medyka? – zapytał zatroskany, łapiąc ją za brzuch.

\- Nie, nic mi nie jest – zaśmiała się patrząc na niego i głaszcząc go po policzku. Harry uśmiechnął się biorąc jej dłoń ze swojego policzka i przybliżył ją do swoich ust, składając na niej czuły pocałunek.

\- Ty musisz być Hermiona Potter – powiedział Albus z iskierkami w oczach podchodząc wraz z resztą Zakonu. Hermiona wstała z kanapy, a Harry przytulił ją do siebie mocno.

\- Tak, miło znów pana widzieć, profesorze. Mimo, że to nie do końca pan – zaśmiała się. Albus sam zaśmiał się cicho, posyłając jej oczko.

\- Większość osób znasz, to są rodzice Nevilla, Alicja i Frank, to Marlena McKinnon, a to Lily i James Potter – powiedział Harry przedstawiając Hermionie osoby, których nie zna z ich wymiaru.

\- Lily i James Potter? – zapytała zaskoczona Hermiona. Wiedziała, że rodzice Harrego żyją w tym wymiarze, ale i tak zszokował ją ich widok.

\- Miło nam cię poznać Hermiono – powiedziała z uśmiechem Lily tuląc ją mocno. Hermiona odwzajemniła uścisk by po chwili znaleźć się w ramionach Jamesa.

\- No proszę, odzyskałem syna i zyskałem córkę – szepnął z uśmiechem jej do ucha. Hermiona zarumieniła się i uśmiechnęła z wdzięcznością, odsuwając się.

\- Naprawdę się cieszę, że mogę was poznać – powiedziała szczerze, z uśmiechem.

\- Oooo, a ze mną to już nikt się nie przywita? – zamarudził Syriusz wychodząc na przód i tuląc ją mocno.

\- Jesteś taki sam jak Syriusz z naszego wymiaru – zaśmiała się Hermiona klepiąc go po plecach.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, nie ważne jaki wymiar, zawsze będę niesamowicie przystojny – powiedział z zawadiackim uśmiechem.

\- Niezupełnie o to mi chodziło – powiedziała rozbawiona Hermiona.

\- Ach tak, a o co? – zapytał uśmiechając się uwodzicielsko.

\- I ty i Syriusz z naszego wymiaru macie niesamowicie ogromne ego – zaśmiała się, a Harry parsknął cicho śmiechem.

\- Hyh… To bolało, zapamiętam to sobie, pani Potter – powiedział rozbawiony.

\- Harry wzięłam ze sobą torbę z pieniędzmi i ubraniami, ale nie przeszła przez portal. Gdzie się zatrzymamy? – zapytała Hermiona patrząc na męża. Harry skrzywił się, bardzo liczył na te pieniądze, miał rodzinę do utrzymania.

\- Zamieszkanie u nas, oczywiście – powiedział zadowolony James.

\- To naprawdę nie jest konieczne – powiedział od razu Harry. Hermiona ścisnęła jego dłoń wiedząc, że to musi być dla niego trudne.

\- Naprawdę chcemy, żebyście z nami zamieszkali. Mamy wystarczająco dużo miejsca, no i to będzie przydatne kiedy urodzą wam się bliźniaki. Z jednym dzieckiem jest bardzo dużo pracy, a co dopiero z dwójką. Poza tym Henryk i Rose bardzo chcą cię poznać Harry, tak samo jak my. No i oczywiście ciebie, Hermiono – powiedziała ciepło Lily.

\- Henryk i Rose? – zapytała zdezorientowana Hermiona.

\- Tak, to nasze dzieci. Henryk ma siedemnaście lat, Rose jest o rok młodsza – powiedział James obejmując Lily.

\- Masz rodzeństwo, to wspaniale, Harry – uśmiechnęła się ciepło patrząc na męża.

\- To nie jest moje rodzeństwo – odpowiedział odruchowo. W całej kwaterze zapanowała cisza.

\- Umówmy się na jutro, obejrzymy wspomnienia pana Pottera. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie mieli nic przeciwko, aby przejrzeć je z nami? – zapytał Albus przerywając ciszę i patrząc na Harrego oraz Hermionę, która spięła się odruchowo.

\- Po co? – zapytała słabym głosem. Harry pocałował ją w czoło.

\- Tego nie było w umowie – warknął Harry.

\- Wiem, ale wygodnie byłoby, abyście odpowiadali na pytania, które pojawią się na drodze – powiedział szczerze.

\- Nie ma mowy, wszystkiego możecie się dowiedzieć ze wspomnień! Nie mam zamiaru…! – krzyknął, ale Hermiona uciszyła go kładąc rękę na jego ustach.

\- Zrobimy to – powiedziała spokojnie.

\- Hermiona? – zapytał niepewnie Harry, patrząc na nią.

\- Harry, jeszcze parę lat temu byliśmy na ich miejscu – powiedziała smutna. Harry westchnął i kiwnął głową.

\- Zgoda, jutro obejrzymy wspomnienia i odpowiemy na każde wasze pytanie – mruknął.

XXXXX

\- Henryk, Rose to jest Hermiona Potter, żona Harrego. Będą tu mieszkać razem z nami – powiedziała z uśmiechem Lily przedstawiając dzieciom ich nowy nabytek rodziny.

\- Bardzo miło mi was poznać – powiedziała Hermiona z uśmiechem. Rose odwzajemniła uśmiech, a Henryk zaczerwienił się nie spuszczając z niej oczu.

\- Umm, jestem Henryk – wyjąkał podając jej szybko dłoń.

\- Cześć Henryk – zaśmiała się ściskając jego dłoń.

\- Hej.. – szepnął oczarowany nie puszczając jej dłoni. Syriusz wybuchnął śmiechem odsuwając Henryka od zmieszanej Hermiony.

\- Wyluzuj, młody. To żona twojego brata, w dodatku jest w ciąży – powiedział rozbawiony.

\- Ja nie.. Ja… Ugh, zamknij się, Syriusz – powiedział zły i cały czerwony na twarzy. Harry nie potrafił powstrzymać śmiechu patrząc na Henryka, Lily razem z Jamesem, Syriuszem i Remusem patrzyli na niego zszokowani. Po raz pierwszy słyszeli jego śmiech.

\- Jeśli chodzi o kobiety, ty i Harry jesteście tacy sami – powiedziała rozbawiona Hermiona kręcąc głową.

\- Tak? Chcę więcej posłuchać o przygodach miłosnych mojego syna – powiedział zaciekawiony James. Harry jęknął zażenowany.

\- Proszę, tylko nie to – mruknął z uśmiechem, zatapiając twarz w puszystych włosach Hermiony. James uśmiechnął się ciepło. Po raz pierwszy Harry nie zaprzeczył, że jest ich synem.

XXXXX

\- Więc jak ma to działać? – zapytał Harry patrząc na Albusa.

\- Skopiowałem twoje wspomnienia i przeniosłem do różnych myślodsiewni, które połączyłem magicznym linkiem. Razem wylądujemy wszyscy we wspomnieniach, w ten sposób będziemy mogli na bieżąco zadawać ci pytania – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem.

\- Ok., miejmy to z głowy – westchnął ściskając mocno dłoń Hermiony.

\- Każdy jest przy jednej myślodsiewni? – zapytał Albus, po pomieszczeniu rozległy się potwierdzenia, wszyscy nie mogli się doczekać, aby zobaczyć jak wygląda inny wymiar.

\- Dobrze więc – westchnął Albus i każdy zanurzył głowę w przypisanych do nich myślodsiewni. Po chwili wszyscy znaleźli się przed domem na Privet Drive 4.

 **(WSZYSTKO CO MA MIEJSCE WE WSPOMNIENIU OZNACZONE JEST KURSYWĄ)**

\- Ok., co to za miejsce? – zapytał Syriusz rozglądając się. Harry zaczerwienił się spuszczając głowę, kiedy członkowie Zakonu spojrzeli na niego.

\- Lily i James chcieli, abym dał parę wspomnień z dzieciństwa – mruknął starając się ukryć zawstydzenie i spojrzał na Molly, Arthura oraz Alicję i Franka – Dodałem też parę wspomnień z Ronem i Nevillem – powiedział szczerze. Ci uśmiechnęli się z wdzięcznością i spojrzeli na małego Harrego, którego dopiero zauważyli w krzakach.

 _\- Chodź tu ty smarku! Wiem, że to ty! W tej chwili do mnie! – wrzasnął Vernon z domu. Pięcioletni Harry skurczył się z przerażenia i wszedł do domu ze spuszczoną głową._ Cały Zakon udał się za nim. Harry nie chciał, aby wszyscy widzieli jego porażki, ale nie miał szczęśliwych wspomnień z tego okresu.

 _\- To była ulubiona filiżanka Petunii, smarku! – krzyknął Vernon._

 _\- Ale to nie ja ją stłukłem. Dudley rzucił w nią piłką i uciekł – szepnął Harry cichutko._

 _\- Mój syn nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego! Przestań zwalać na niego winę i posprzątaj to w tej chwili! – krzyknął._ James zrobił się czerwony ze złości. Jak ten mugol mógł tak mówić do jego syna.

\- Nie rozumiem, co ty tu robisz z tymi… - warknął wściekły James nie będąc w stanie się wysłowić.

\- Po śmierci rodziców zaopiekowali się mną Dursleyowie – powiedział Harry patrząc na swoją młodszą wersję _. Mały Harry wziął szybko zmiotkę i ukląkł sprzątając stłuczoną filiżankę._

\- Co? Dlaczego nie ja? – zapytał zdziwiony Syriusz. Harry zmieszał się patrząc na siebie z Hermioną.

\- Dojdziemy do tego, Syriuszu – powiedziała Hermiona uśmiechając się smutno.

 _\- Ałć – syknął Harry ze łzami w oczach, gdy kawałek szkła wbiło mu się w palec. Petunia spojrzała na niego, a następnie na Vernona, który oglądał telewizje nie zwracając na nich uwagi._

 _\- Jesteś nieudacznikiem. Pokaż – mruknęła schylając się i patrząc na jego dłoń. Nie chciała, aby mąż ich usłyszał. Szybkim ruchem wyciągnęła szkło i owinęła jego palec chusteczką._

 _\- Przepraszam, ciociu Petunio – szepnął cicho Harry._

 _\- Idź do komórki, ja to sprzątnę. Nie można na ciebie w ogóle liczyć – warknęła. Harry szybko wstał i wymknął się z kuchni, po czym zamknął w komórce pod schodami._

\- Czemu wysłała cię tam, a nie do twojego pokoju? – zapytał Remus patrząc na Harrego.

\- To był jego pokój, Remusie – szepnęła Hermiona ściskając dłoń męża.

\- Dlaczego pokazałeś akurat to wspomnienie? – szepnęła Lily ze łzami w oczach. Harry uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- Bo to jedno z najlepszych wspomnień mojego dzieciństwa – przyznał. Wtedy właśnie zrozumiał, że mimo okropnych słów, Petunia naprawdę się o niego troszczyła. Była jednak zbyt dumna, aby się do tego przyznać. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył coś powiedzieć, sceneria się zmieniła.

\- Ok., to dziwne – powiedział Syriusz rozglądając się. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tutaj wuj Venon ukrył się z rodziną, aby uniknąć listów z Hogwartu – przyznał Harry patrząc na swoją młodszą wersję.

 _\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry – szepnął Harry leżąc na ziemi i patrząc na narysowany tort. Wzdrygnął się kiedy nagle dało się słyszeć głośny huk i wstał chowając się ze ścianką._

 _\- Co się dzieje? – warknął Vernon schodząc na dół z Petunią._

\- Śmierciożercy? – zapytała przerażona Lily. Harry zaśmiał się słysząc to.

\- Nic z tych rzeczy – powiedział Harry z błyskiem w oku _. Drzwi zostały wyważone przez samego gajowego Hogwartu._

 _\- Się naprawi – powiedział podnosząc drzwi._

\- Cholibka, to ja! – powiedział z uśmiechem Hagrid patrząc na swoją młodszą wersję z innego wymiaru.

\- Hagrid to co zrobiłeś było naprawdę miłe – powiedziała z wdzięcznością Lily patrząc, jak Hagrid wręcza małemu Harremu tort. Hagrid zawstydził się drapiąc po głowie.

\- Tak właściwie to nie byłem ja.. – mruknął zawstydzony. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się patrząc na niego ciepło.

\- To twój odpowiednik, założę się, że zrobiłbyś to samo – powiedziała ciepło.

\- Nienawidzę ich – mruknął James patrząc na Petunię i jej męża, którzy mówili właśnie o nich. Lily smutna spuściła głowę. Nigdy nie dogadywała się z siostrą.

\- Więc nie wiedziałeś, że byłeś czarodziejem? – zapytał z zainteresowaniem Remus, Harrego.

\- Nie miałem bladego pojęcia – powiedział szczerze.

\- Och, i znowu lecimy – powiedział Syriusz widząc, że sceneria się zmienia. Po chwili stali w Wielkiej Sali podczas ceremonii przydziału.

 _\- Hermiona Granger! – wykrzyczała McGonagall. Mała Hermiona niepewnie podeszła do nauczycielki siadając na stołku._

\- Och, byłaś przesłodka – uśmiechnęła się Lily patrząc na małą Hermionę.

 _\- Psychiczna jakaś – szepnął Ron do Harrego._ Molly cała pobladła patrząc na dwóch chłopców.

\- Czy… Czy to..? – zapytała wzruszona. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niej ciepło.

\- Tak, to Ron – powiedziała Hermiona z delikatnym uśmiechem, przyglądając się jak młody Weasley zostaje przydzielony do Gryffindoru, podobnie jak przed chwilą Hermiona.

\- _Neville Longbottom! – zawołała McGonagall._ Alicja wtuliła się mocno w męża, patrząc razem z nim, jak niepewnym krokiem wyszedł z tłumu pulchny chłopiec.

 _\- Gryffindor! – krzyknęła tiara po chwili namysłu._

 _\- Mój chłopiec – szepnął Frank._ Zakon w milczeniu przyglądał się, jak Harry zostaje przydzielony na Gryffindoru.

\- Czemu to nie koniec wspomnienia? Zostaliście już przydzieleni? – zapytał zdezorientowany Syriusz.

\- Nie dlatego dodałem to wspomnienie – westchnął Harry podchodząc z Zakonem do stołu Gryfonów.

 _\- Kto to jest? – zapytał Harry wskazując na stół nauczycielski._

 _\- Ach, to profesor Snape. Uczy eliksirów – powiedział Percy._

\- Co?! – krzyknęli oburzeni członkowie Zakonu, dopiero teraz zauważając Severusa siedzącego przy stole nauczycielskim.

\- Jakim cudem?! – warknął Syriusz oburzony.

\- I dlaczego tak ci się przygląda? – zapytał zdziwiony Bill.

\- Nie przeżyłbym mając Snapa za nauczyciela – mruknął Fred. George poparł go bez wahania. Hermiona zaśmiała się cicho.

\- To nie były łatwe zajęcia – przyznała patrząc na małego Harrego, który skończył patrzeć na Severusa i wziął się za jedzenie. Po chwili wspomnienie znów się zmieniło. Pierwszy rok minął szybko. Zakon z uwagą przyglądał się, jak Harry wraz z Ronem i Hermioną próbują dowiedzieć się, co takiego znajduje się na trzecim piętrze. Podczas wspomnień z Puszkiem, diabelskimi sidłami, atakującymi kluczami, wielkimi szachami i rozwiązaniem zagadki nie zabrakło krzyków Lily, Molly i Alicji na głupotę i lekkomyślność Złotej Trójcy oraz uczucia dumy ze strony Huncwotów.

\- Proszę, uspokójcie się. W ciągu tych siedmiu lat, pierwszy rok naprawdę nie był taki zły – powiedziała szczerze Hermiona. Lily pobladła słysząc to i spojrzała pytająco na Harrego, który patrzył uważnie na profesora Quirrella.

\- Co tu robi wasz profesor obrony przed czarną magią? Myślałem, że to Snape starał się przechwycić kamień filozoficzny – powiedział zdezorientowany Remus.

\- Tak, my też tak na początku myśleliśmy – szepnęła smutna Hermiona. Miała wyrzuty sumienia z powodu tego jak traktowali Severusa. Co prawda mogli mieć wątpliwości, szczególnie, gdy na szóstym roku zabił Dumbledora, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że tak naprawdę Severus Snape był prawdziwym bohaterem. W jej oczach stanęły łzy, gdy tylko pomyślała o tym jaki czeka go los. Harry ścisnął mocno jej dłoń, wiedząc o czym myśli jego żona. On również żałował tego jak wyglądała jego relacja z Severusem. Na jego obronę, profesor był wobec niego okropny i niesprawiedliwy, ale kto by nie był po tym jakie piekło sprawił mu jego ojciec i jego przyjaciele. Nim się obejrzał znalazł się w kwaterze głównej Zakonu. Nie zauważył nawet kiedy wspomnienia pierwszego roku dobiegły końca.

\- Co się stało? To jeszcze nie koniec – powiedział zdezorientowany rozglądając się.

\- Śmierciożercy zaatakowali Hogsmeade – powiedział Albus szybko wysyłając patronusa do pozostałych członków Zakonu. Wszyscy zebrali się gotowi do walki. Harry zawahał się. Nie chciał brać w tym udziału. Chciał podzielić się wspomnieniami i wrócić do domu. Hermiona pocałowała go delikatnie i odsunęła patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Idź – szepnęła.

\- Co? – zapytał zdezorientowany nie rozumiejąc jej. Przecież nie miał się angażować.

\- Harry znam cię. Nie umiesz nie pomóc ludziom w potrzebie. Masz za dobre serce. Do tego odwagę prawdziwego gryfona. Wiem, że zżera cię od środka to, że masz tu zostać. Nie chcę, abyś robił coś wbrew sobie. Idź – zachęciła. Harry odetchnął głęboko. Miała rację. Nie ważne jak bardzo nie chciał się angażować, walka weszła mu już w krew. Nie potrafił siedzieć bezczynnie.

\- Wrócę do ciebie – obiecał. Hermiona zaśmiała się.

\- Spróbowałbyś nie – powiedziała drocząc się z nim. Harry zaśmiał się i po szybkim pocałunku wstał podchodząc do Jamesa.

\- Przyda wam się dodatkowa osoba? – zapytał. James zaskoczony spojrzał na niego.

\- Jesteś pewien? Nie chciałeś się angażować – powiedział zdezorientowany.

\- Wiem co mówiłem, ale… Cóż mogę powiedzieć, płynie we mnie krew Huncwota – wzruszył ramionami z uśmiechem. James zaśmiał się głośno, tuląc go do siebie.

\- Tak to prawda – szepnął uśmiechnięty i odsunął się od niego kiedy Syriusz klepnął go mocno w plecy.

\- Potem się poprzytulacie, teraz lecimy! – krzyknął zadowolony. Cały Zakon teleportował się do wioski, poza Hermioną, która w swoim stanie wolała nie ryzykować oraz Molly, która zwykle nie brała udziału w tego typu akcjach.

XXXXX

Chaos, krzyki, ogień, dym. Harremu momentalnie przypomniała się wojna z Voldemortem z jego wymiaru. Wiedział, że później będzie tego żałował, koszmary powrócą ze zdwojoną siłą, ale Hermiona miała rację, nie mógł bezczynnie siedzieć. To nie byłby on. Szybko przestawił się na tryb walki, skupiając i rozglądając po przeciwnikach. Członkowie Zakonu i Aurorzy walczyli ze śmierciożercami, ale nie to przykuło jego uwagę tylko sam Lord Voldemort z Bellą i Nagini przy swoim boku. Wyglądał inaczej niż beznosy potwór z jego wymiaru. Ten Voldemort nigdy nie zniknął, nie zniszczono jego ciała i nie potrzebował nowego. Wyglądał jak trochę starsza wersja Toma Riddla, którego spotkał na swoim drugim roku. Ale oczy… Tych oczu nigdy nie zapomni. Krwawoczerwony kolor, który nawiedzał go w dzień i w nocy. Skutek rozdzielenia swojej duszy.

\- Tom Marvolo Riddle. Nie spodziewałem się, że pofatygujesz się osobiście, zwykle wysyłasz swoje psy, żeby odwaliły brudną robotę za ciebie – powiedział podchodząc do niego. Voldemort spojrzał na niego z mordem.

\- Skąd znasz to imię? – warknął z furią, a jego oczy zabłysły. Harry uśmiechnął się nonszalancko.

\- Wiem o tobie więcej niż ci się wydaje. Oszust, który nie potrafi przyznać się, że sam jest czarodziejem półkrwi – powiedział.

\- Jestem potomkiem samego Salazara Slytherina! – wrzasnął.

\- Panie, czy mogę zjeść tego człowieka? – wysyczała Nagini patrząc głodna na Harrego.

\- Ten człowiek ma imię i nie jest chętny, aby zostać twoim obiadem – wysyczał Harry. Złość Voldemorta natychmiast zastąpił szok.

\- Jesteś wężousty – syknął, aby tylko Harry go usłyszał. Ten kiwnął głową. Voldemort uśmiechnął się pod nosem – To niezwykle rzadka umiejętność. Widzę w tobie potencjał. Możesz być wielki, mogę cię trenować. Staniesz się moją prawą ręką. Dołącz do mnie – wysyczał z uśmieszkiem. Harry westchnął udając znudzonego.

\- Ani teraz ani nigdy – syknął i sprawnym ruchem rzucił na niego zaklęcie expelliarmus, które Voldemort odbił w ostatnim momencie.

\- Szkoda. Ale jeśli taka jest twoja wola to giń – warknął – Avada Kedavra! – krzyknął celując w Harrego, który uchylił się przed zaklęciem.

\- Jesteś strasznie przewidujący, używasz wciąż tego samego zaklęcia. Avada staje się nudna – powiedział Harry uśmiechając się kpiąco. Voldemort zawarczał wściekle. Nigdy z niego nie kpił. Nie z wielkiego Lorda Voldemorta. W chwili szału zaczął rzucać avadę za avadą, nie zwracając uwagę na nic poza Harrym, który jedyne co robił to unikał zaklęć. Voldemort denerwował się coraz bardziej.

\- Przestań uciekać i walcz! Agh… Walcz! – wrzasnął wściekły – Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra, AVADA KEDAVRA! – wrzasnął sfrustrowany. Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem widząc, że Voldemort przestał panować nad sobą i w stanie szału nie jest wiele świadomy. Harry rzucił się przed Bellatrix, a Tom widząc tylko Harrego rzucił Avadą, która trafiła w jego wierną sługę, kiedy Harry usunął się z drogi. Gdyby nie jego szybki refleks już dawno padłby trupem.

\- Nie! – krzyknął wściekły Voldemort patrząc na martwą Bellę. Harry zdyszany odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość. Jednego mniej. Przeszło mu przez myśl.

\- To jeszcze nie koniec – wysyczał Voldemort i teleportował się, a zaraz za nim zniknęła reszta śmierciożerców.

XXXXX

\- Harry, jesteś cały – powiedziała z ulgą Hermiona podbiegając do Harrego i tuląc go mocno. Ten uśmiechnął się oddając uścisk i całując ją czule w czoło.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Wątpiłaś? – zaśmiał się. Hermiona rozbawiona pokręciła głową.

\- Nawet przez chwilę – zaśmiała się i spojrzała na resztę Zakonu. Nikt nie był poważnie ranny, co nie zdarzało się zbyt często.

\- Wracajmy do domów. Spotkamy się jutro i omówimy dzisiejszy atak oraz obejrzymy resztę wspomnień – powiedział zmęczony Albus.

\- To dobry pomysł. To był naprawdę ciężki i długi dzień – westchnął Arthur podchodząc do żony, która tuliła mocno synów.

\- A więc jutro i tej samej godzinie co zawsze – powiedział Dumbledore i po chwili zniknął w kominku.

\- Wracajmy do domu – szepnął zmęczony Harry. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Zaczął uważać rezydencję Potterów za dom.

XXXXX

\- Harry nie myślałeś o tym, żeby tu zostać ? – zapytała niepewnie Hermiona kiedy wykąpani leżeli w łóżku gotowi do snu.

\- Co? – zapytał zaskoczony patrząc na żonę, którą tulił mocno do siebie. Hermiona podniosła głowę patrząc na Harrego.

\- Tu żyją twoi rodzice. Masz brata i siostrę. Syriusz, Remus, wszyscy twoi bliscy żyją. Byłam przy tobie od jedenastego roku życia, wiem jak bardzo przeżywałeś stratę ich wszystkich. Nie chcę, abyś musiał ponownie się z nimi żegnać kiedy wrócimy do naszego wymiaru – szepnęła z troską. Harry poczuł ucisk w gardle. Wiedział, że to musiało nastąpić. To nie była ich rzeczywistość.

\- To z pewnością będzie trudne – przyznał cicho, nie potrafiąc ukryć bólu w głosie.

\- Więc zostańmy – powiedziała od razu Hermiona widząc to. Harry uśmiechnął się patrząc na nią.

\- Da mi pani dokończyć, pani Potter? – zapytał rozbawiony. Hermiona zarumieniła się kiwając głową na znak, że słucha – Nie będzie łatwo się pożegnać, ale zostając tutaj straciłbym ludzi z naszego wymiaru. Już nigdy nie zobaczyłbym Rona, Luny i wielu innych. Nie mogę porzucić ich i tym samym wymagać od ciebie tego poświęcenia. Nie traktuję tego jak sen, który zmieni się w koszmar, gdy dojdzie do pożegnania. Raczej jak okazję do poznania rodziców i innych bliskich mi osób. To dar, chociaż z początku tak tego nie widziałem – westchnął. Hermiona pocałowała go w tors.

\- Rozumiem. Swoją drogą twoja rodzina jest wspaniała. Rzeczywiście jesteś podobny z charakteru do Lily, chociaż potrafisz pokazać psotną stronę, niczym James Potter – zaśmiała się.

\- Tak, byłoby idealnie, gdyby mój brat cię nie podrywał – mruknął udając zirytowanego. To, jak Henry rumienił się przy Hermionie było przezabawne.

\- Mnie się tam podoba, jest słodki – zaśmiała się.

\- Oi! – krzyknął zbulwersowany, z uśmiechem na twarzy. Oboje wiedzieli, że temat zostania w tym wymiarze został zamknięty.

XXXXX

Harry podzielił się wspomnieniami z drugiego i trzeciego roku, ale to podczas czwartego roku zaczął się prawdziwy koszmar. Śmierć Cedrika, powrót Voldemorta, rozmowa z rodzicami, którzy pomogli mu uciec z cmentarza. Lily płakała niekontrolowanie podczas tego wspomnienia i Harry bał się co będzie, gdy odkryje wspomnienia z piątego i szóstego roku. Nie wspominając o czasie, gdy byli na poszukiwaniach. Harry odetchnął z ulgą, gdy wszystkie wspomnienia się skończyły, a cały Zakon zebrał się, aby omówić strategię. Dumbledore zebrał drużyny, każda z nich miała za zadanie zniszczenie jednego z Horkruksów.

\- A kto zabije Voldemorta? W tym wymiarze nie naznaczył nikogo jako równego sobie – powiedział Arthur. Harry ścisnął dłoń Hermiony pod stołem.

\- To bez znaczenia. Kiedy Horkruksy zostaną zniszczone, Voldemort stanie się śmiertelny. Każda avada oznacza jego koniec. Jednak wielu z was ma rodziny, a Voldemort nie zna litości. Jeśli ucieknie, zemści się na waszych bliskich – powiedział Harry – Dlatego to ja go zabije – postanowił. W pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza.

\- Nie. Nie ma mowy, ty też masz rodzinę, żonę i dzieci w drodze. Ja go zabiję, nie mam nikogo – powiedział od razy Syriusz, chcąc chronić swojego chrześniaka.

\- Nie masz żony, ani dzieci, ale masz rodzinę. Masz osoby, na których ci zależy. Voldemort o tym wie, ale mnie nie zna. Nie wie o tym, że jestem dzieckiem Potterów, nie wie o Hermionie. To jedyna szansa. Poza tym naznaczył mnie jako równego sobie. Co prawda nie ten Voldemort, ale myślę, że to wystarczy – powiedział Harry.

\- Harry proszę cię, nie. Znajdziemy kogoś innego, nie mogę cię znowu stracić. James powiedz coś, Hermiona przemów mu do rozsądku – poprosiła zdruzgotana Lily trzęsąc się.

\- Przykro mi, ale zgadzam się z Harrym. Myśl o tym, że znowu stanie do walki z Voldemortem mnie przeraża, ale muszę pamiętać, że to Wybraniec. Poza tym jest zbyt uparty, żeby pozwolić wygrać temu potworowi. No i ma do kogo wrócić – uśmiechnęła się z trudem Hermiona, patrząc na męża.

\- Będzie dobrze – szepnął jej do ucha.

\- Wiem, wiem o tym, wiem – wyszeptała wypuszczając drżący oddech i oparła głowę o jego ramię, wdychając jego zapach, aby się uspokoić.

\- Póki co zajmijmy się Horkruksami – powiedział Albus formułując drużyny.

XXXXX

\- Nie, nie tak. Za bardzo się klei, dodaj trochę mąki, ale nie za dużo. Wtedy ciasto będzie za twarde – powiedziała z uśmiechem Hermiona do zaczerwienionego Henryka, kiedy razem z nim i Rose robili ciasta w kuchni. To zawsze ją uspokajało i zajmowało jej myśli. Od dwóch miesięcy czekali na wieści od drużyn na temat Horkruksów.

\- Nie obraź się Hermiona, ale Harry mówił, że nie najlepiej gotujesz, a jednak w kuchni radzisz sobie dobrze – powiedziała uśmiechnięta Rose. Hermiona zaśmiała się słysząc to.

\- Kiepsko gotuję, to prawda. Ale piekę nie najgorzej – powiedziała zadowolona przygotowując blachę do ciasta.

\- Gdzie w ogóle jest Harry? – zapytał Henryk starając się nie zająkać.

\- U Syriusza – odpowiedziała Hermiona. Rose skrzywiła się niezadowolona.

\- Nie ma problemu spędzać tam czas, podobnie jak z Remusem czy każdym innym członkiem Zakonu Feniksa. Ale jeśli chodzi o spędzenie czasu ze swoją rodziną staje się spięty jak struna – mruknęła niezadowolona.

\- Taa, też to zauważyłem – mruknął niezadowolony Henryk. Hermiona spojrzała na nich smutna.

\- Musicie go zrozumieć. Zawsze pragnął rodziny i teraz, kiedy ma szansę poznać rodziców, poznać was, nie wie jak się zachować. To dla niego trudne – powiedziała smutna.

\- Naprawdę aż tak źle wyglądało jego dzieciństwo? – zapytał niepewnie Henryk.

\- Nie było różowo.. – szepnęła przypominając sobie opis Harrego na temat życia z wujostwem.

\- Chcemy być przy nim, poznać go, ale on jest tak strasznie uparty – fuknęła Rose.

\- Jak każdy Potter – zaśmiała się Hermiona.

\- A jednak z nim jesteś – powiedział Henryk nie potrafiąc ukryć nutki frustracji w jego głosie.

\- Wierz mi, nie jesteś pierwszą osobą, która nie jest z tego powodu zadowolona – westchnęła Hermiona.

\- Jak to? – zapytała zdziwiona Rose. Hermiona zawahała się zanim zaczęła kontynuować.

\- Harry spotykał się dłuższy czas z Ginny Weasley – zaczęła.

\- Przecież to śmierciożerczyni! – krzyknął zbulwersowany Henryk.

\- W naszym wymiarze Ginny była po naszej stronie. Była moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Cóż, przynajmniej do czasu, aż nie starała się mnie zabić – mruknęła.

\- Chciała cię zabić? Jak? Dlaczego? Przecież mówisz, że byliście przyjaciółkami – powiedziała wstrząśnięta Rose.

\- Tak mi się wydawało. Potem okazało się, że Ginny chciała się tylko bardziej zbliżyć do Harrego przyjaźniąc się ze mną. Kiedy zauważyła, jak blisko jestem z Harrym zaczęła być zazdrosna. Nic mnie wtedy z Harrym nie łączyło, nic poza przyjaźnią, ale ona widziała to inaczej i starała się mnie pozbyć. Na szczęście powstrzymał ją Ron. Ginny trafiła do Azkabanu z wyrokiem dożywocia. Przez jakiś czas Weasleyowie nie mogli nawet na mnie spojrzeć, ale zrozumieli w końcu, że to nie była moja wina. Mi samej zajęło trochę czasu, aby to zrozumieć – uśmiechnęła się z trudem. Rose i Henryk spojrzeli na siebie. Życie w tamtym wymiarze musiało być naprawdę ciężkie.

XXXXX

\- Więc to koniec? Wszystkie Horkruksy zostały zniszczone? – zapytała Tonks z nadzieją, podczas spotkania Zakonu.

\- Wszystkie poza Nagini, która cały czas jest przy Voldemorcie. Trzeba będzie ją zabić kiedy Harry będzie walczył z Tomem – powiedział Albus.

\- Myślałem o tym i to ja chcę zabić tego potwora. Nie chcę narażać swojego syna – powiedział James z powagą.

\- Tato przerabialiśmy to już – jęknął Harry zmęczony tą rozmową. Podczas tych dwóch miesięcy James i Lily cały czas starali się go przekonać do zmiany zdania. Bez skutku.

\- James myślę, że Harry ma rację. Już raz pokonał Voldemorta i nie raz z nim walczył. Jest najlepszym wyborem – powiedział Albus. James zły wstał uderzając pięścią w stół.

\- Do cholery, mówisz o życiu mojego syna, Albusie! Już raz go straciłem, a tym chcesz go wysłać pewną śmierć! –wrzasnął. Harry z bólem spojrzał na niego.

\- Tak nisko o mnie myślisz? Jestem silniejszy niż ci się zdaje, _ojcze_ – warknął Harry. James pokręcił głową zły.

\- Oczywiście, że wiem, że jesteś silny. Ale ja również, więc pozwól mi to zrobić. Nie narażaj się, proszę – powiedział błagalnie.

\- To postanowione. Nie zmienię swojej decyzji – powiedział chłodno i wrócił do domu razem z Hermioną.

XXXXX

\- Jutro wywabimy Voldemorta, Zakon zabije Nagini, a ja Toma i będziemy mogli wrócić do domu. Całe szczęście, bo już niedługo rodzisz – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry szykując się do snu. Nie słysząc odpowiedzi Hermiony spojrzał na nią. Zamyślona siedziała na łóżku patrząc w ścianę.

\- Hermiona? – zapytał z troską.

\- Ja też nie chcę, żebyś walczył – powiedziała cicho.

\- Co? Przecież.. Przecież sama to popierałaś! Ty też we mnie nie wierzysz? – zapytał zły.

\- Oczywiście, że wierzę, ale, Harry… Wciąż widzę przed oczami jak Hagrid niesie cię z lasu – zaszlochała chowając twarz w dłoniach. Złość Harrego od razu zniknęła na widok jego zapłakanej żony.

\- Będzie dobrze – szepnął kucając przed nią.

\- Tego nie wiesz. Nie wiesz co będzie dalej – powiedziała zapłakana.

\- Hermiona nie ma takiej rzeczy, która powstrzymałaby mnie przed powrotem do ciebie i naszych dzieci, jasne? Tego właśnie jestem pewny – powiedział z miłością zabierając jej ręce z twarzy i patrząc w jej zapłakane oczy.

\- Kocham cię – szepnął czułością.

\- Ja ciebie też. Dlatego proszę cię, wróć – szepnęła wtulając się w niego mocno.

XXXXX

Hermiona czuła się jakby czas stanął w miejscu. Kiedy James, Lily i Harry zniknęli na ostateczną walkę z Voldemortem, zostawiając ją z Henrykiem i Rose, Hermiona musiała sobie przypominać, aby oddychać. Cały czas chodziła po pomieszczeniu, co jakiś czas sprawdzając zegarek. Minuta wydawała się wiecznością.

\- Hermiona musisz się uspokoić, zaszkodzisz dzieciom – powiedziała zmartwiona Rose. Hermiona odetchnęła głęboko. Powinna być wsparciem dla Henryka i Rose, a tymczasem to oni martwili się o nią.

\- Masz rację. Zresztą, na pewno nic nikomu się nie stanie. Harry już raz pokonał Voldemorta, James, Lily, Syriusz i Remus będą go osłaniać tak jak siebie nawzajem. Wszystko będzie dobrze – uśmiechnęła się z trudem.

XXXXX

\- Znowu się spotykamy. Zmieniłeś zdanie? – zapytał Voldemort patrząc uważnie na Harrego.

\- Nie. Nigdy do ciebie nie dołączę. Za to będę tym, który cię zniszczy – warknął z nienawiścią. Voldemort zaśmiał się w głos.

\- Chyba sam w to nie wierzysz. Takie dziecko miałoby pokonać wielkiego Lorda Voldemorta?! Jestem nieśmiertelny! – krzyknął zadowolony.

\- Byłeś.Byłeś nieśmiertelny – poprawił go z uśmieszkiem. Voldemort spojrzał na niego nie rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi – Zakon zniszczył twoje Horkruksy. To koniec – powiedział podnosząc różdżkę. Voldemort od razu zaczął skanować Polę bitwy szukając Nagini, którą James bez problemu zabił, gdy ta chciała zaatakować Syriusza.

\- Nie! – wrzasnął wściekły Voldemort.

\- Już rozumiesz? To twój koniec – szepnął Harry z błyskiem w oku.

\- Nigdy. Może i zniszczyliście moje Horkruksy, ale nie dacie rady mnie pokonać. Żaden z was. Ani ty, ani nikt z Zakonu! – warknął z furią rzucając avadą w Harrego, który sprawnie ją ominął.

\- Och wybacz, przedstawiłem się wcześniej? Harry Potter, do usług – powiedział z sarkazmem.

\- Niemożliwe. Zabiłem młodego Pottera lata temu. Nie naznaczyłem go jako równego sobie, zabiłem go! – wrzasnął z furią.

\- Tak, to prawda. Zabiłeś Harrego Pottera z tego wymiaru. Niestety twój odpowiednik popełnił błąd i naznaczył mnie jako równego sobie w moim wymiarze. Zabiłem go tak jak teraz zabije ciebie – powiedział spokojnym głosem.

\- Inny wymiar? – zapytał zdezorientowany Voldemort.

\- Koniec tej rozmowy – mruknął zirytowany Harry. _Nie mogę się bardziej zgodzić_. Pomyślał Voldemort.

\- Avada Kedavra!

\- Expelliarmus!

XXXXX

Hermiona spojrzała na drzwi przez które wszedł Remus a zaraz za nim Syriusz. Jej serce biło szybko w jej piersi, a sama wstrzymała oddech słysząc tylko bicie swojego serce, nic innego do niej nie dochodziło. Kiedy zobaczyła Jamesa przez krótką chwilę miała nadzieję, ze to Harry, ale szybko odepchnęła tą myśl od siebie. Zaraz za Jamesem weszła Lily zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Harry? – szepnęła zdruzgotana patrząc na wszystkich pytająco i jednocześnie błagalnie. Lily uśmiechnęła się ciepło i spojrzała na kominek, z którego wyszedł Harry.

\- Wybaczcie, musiałem jeszcze porozmawiać z Dumbledorem na temat naszego powrotu. Pozwolił mi skorzystać ze swojego kominka – powiedział z uśmiechem wychodząc i otrzepując się. Hermiona szczęśliwa podbiegła do niego wtulając w niego mocno.

\- Nigdy więcej mnie tak nie strasz – szepnęła.

\- Obiecuję – powiedział z uśmiechem całując ją.

XXXXX

Harry tulił do siebie Lily, która zapłakana nie chciała go puścić. Bała się tego momentu, nie chciałą się żegnać. Chciała, aby jej syn został z nią, z Jamesem, Henrykiem i Rose.

\- Proszę, zostańcie – zaszlochała. Harry pocałował ją w czoło smutny.

\- Przykro mi, ale to niemożliwe. W naszym wymiarze nie ma was, ale mam wielu przyjaciół, których nie mogę porzucić tak po prostu – powiedział cicho. James przytulił do siebie zapłakaną Lily.

\- Rozumiemy to, naprawdę. Tylko, że.. – powiedział zdruzgotany James.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział Harry ze łzami w oczach tuląc ojca i spojrzał na Henryka i Rose – Naprawdę miło było was poznać. Jestem zaszczycony tym, że jestem waszym bratem – powiedział szczerze, tuląc zapłakaną Rose.

\- Będziesz nas chociaż odwiedzał? – zapytała smutna.

\- To raczej nie jest możliwe, Rose – uśmiechnął się ciepło i spojrzał na Henryka.

\- Dbaj o nią, niedługo wielbiciele staną do niej w kolejce – powiedział rozbawiony.

\- Och, spokojna głowa, odstraszę wszystkich – zaśmiał się i spoważniał – Naprawdę będzie mi ciebie brakowało – powiedział cicho.

\- Wiem. Mi ciebie też. Będzie mi brakować was wszystkich – westchnął tuląc go i spojrzał na Syriusza i Remusa.

\- Zawsze byliście moją rodziną. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że muszę się z wami żegnać – powiedział ze ściśniętym gardłem.

\- Będziemy za tobą tęsknić – powiedział Remus tuląc go. Harry uśmiechnął się odwzajemniając uścisk i spojrzał na Syriusza.

\- Nie odchodź – poprosił.

\- Syriuszu wiesz, że muszę – powiedział kręcąc głową.

\- Wolałbym nie dopuszczać tej myśli do świadomości – powiedział smutny tuląc go mocno.

\- Rozchmurz się. Nie przywykłem do smutnego Syriusza – powiedział z uśmiechem odwzajemniając uścisk.

\- Hej, każdemu trafia się zły dzień – wzruszył ramionami nie mogąc się wysilić na żarty, nie w takiej chwili.

\- Ale nie tobie Syriuszu – powiedziała z uśmiechem Hermiona podchodząc do Harrego, który objął ją czule. Ta pożegnała się już ze wszystkimi.

\- Pilnuj jej, Harry. Pokochałem tą małą wiedźmę – zaśmiał się Syriusz, puszczając jej oczko. Hermiona rozbawiona pokręciła głową.

\- Już czas – powiedział Albus. Harry spojrzał na swoich rodziców i uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- Żegnajcie – szepnął.

XXXXX

Minął miesiąc odkąd wrócili do swojego wymiaru. Hermiona miała urodzić lada dzień, Harry chodził jak na szpilkach.

\- Możesz się zrelaksować? Wszystko będzie dobrze – zaśmiała się Hermiona patrząc na Harrego, który po raz kolejny sprawdzał listę, czy aby na pewno wszystko mieli przygotowane w torbie do szpitala.

\- Zrelaksuję się, jak te małe łobuzy przyjdą na świat – powiedział z uśmiechem całując ją w czoło. Do domu ktoś zapukał. Hermiona chciała się podnieść i otworzyć drzwi, ale Harry zatrzymał ją.

\- Ja otworzę, ty siedź sobie spokojnie – powiedział zadowolony. Hermiona przewróciła oczami i poszła za Harrym zobaczyć kto przyszedł. Harry otworzył drzwi i zszokowany patrzył na przybyłych.

\- James, Lily? Merlinie, Henryk, Rose – uśmiechnęła się Hermiona tuląc ich mocno.

\- Zapominasz o kimś – powiedział Syriusz udając obrażonego.

\- Remus, Syriusz, co wy tu robicie? – zaśmiała się Hermiona wpuszczając ich do domu i idąc z nimi do salonu. Harry poszedł za nimi wciąż się nie odzywając.

\- Kiedy tylko zniknęliście zrozumieliśmy z Lily, że nie możemy tego tak po prostu zostawić. Chcieliśmy poznać Harrego, jak i ciebie Hermiono. No i niedługo masz urodzić, nie chcieliśmy tego przegapić. Zapytaliśmy Henryka i Rose co myślą o tym, aby przenieść się do tego wymiaru na stałe – powiedziała z uśmiechem Lily.

\- Zgodziliśmy się, jesteście naszą rodziną – powiedział Henryk z delikatnym uśmiechem.

\- Nie mogłem przestać myśleć o Teddym, od kiedy tylko mi o nim powiedzieliście. Stwierdziłem, ze skoro Potterowie się tu przenoszą to i ja się załapię. Chcę się zaopiekować Teddym. No i oczywiście bardzo chciałem was znów zobaczyć – uśmiechnął się ciepło.

\- To znaczy, że Tonks też tu jest? – zapytała zaciekawiona Hermiona. Remus pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, Tonks związała się z Billem Weasleyem. Powiedziała, że to z nim jest jej przyszłość i z nim założy rodzinę, ale ufa, że zajmę się Teddym – powiedział szczerze.

\- A ty Syriuszu?- zapytała zaciekawiona Hermiona.

\- Chyba nie myślisz, że zostałbym w tamtym wymiarze, kiedy cała moja rodzina jest tutaj – zaśmiał się tuląc ją mocno.

\- Harry? Harry powiedz coś – poprosił James patrząc z troską na syna. Harry ze łzami w oczach spojrzał na swoją rodzinę.

\- Zostaniecie tu? Na zawsze? -zapytał drżącym głosem. James uśmiechnął się podobnie jak Lily.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Nigdy już cię nie opuścimy – powiedziała ciepło Lily tuląc go razem z Jamesem. Harry odetchnął tuląc ich mocno.

\- Dziękuję – szepnął.

XXXXX

James i Lily spędzali coraz więcej czasu z Harrym i Hermioną. W końcu mieli okazję poznać syna i swoją nową córkę. Pomagali im też z bliźniakami, które przyszli na świat tydzień po pojawieniu się przybyszy z innego wymiaru. Mały Jamie i Sev byli rozbrykani już od urodzenia.

Remus wychowywał Teddiego i przelał na niego całą swoją miłość. Mały szybko go zaakceptował i nazywał tatą. Spryciarz starał się zbliżyć ojca do mugoli, którą Remus poznał w parku i spotykał się z nią tam regularnie. Wszyscy przyjaciele wiedzieli, ze zakochał się po uszy i tylko czekali, kiedy się zejdą.

Syriusz był szczęśliwy będąc ze swoją rodziną. Do szczęścia nie było mu nic więcej potrzebne. W głowie miał plan, aby Teddy, Jamie i Sev byli nowym pokoleniem huncwotów, co rozbawiało i jednocześnie martwiło Harrego, Hermionę i Remusa. Bali się co będzie, gdy chłopcy pójdą do Hogwartu. McGonagall w końcu nie młodniała, a następni huncwoci mogą się okazać powodem jej emerytury.

Henryk zaczął szkolenie na Aurora i poznał tam śliczną dziewczynę zakochaną w książkach. Od razu zakochał się po uszy, a to, że przypominała bardzo Hermionę było częstym powodem żartów.

Rose była jeszcze w Hogwarcie i coraz częściej spędzała swój czas z Nevillem, który odbywał praktyki w Hogwarcie. Nie było dla nikogo zaskoczeniem, że Neville zaprosił Rose na randkę, gdy tylko ta ukończyła Hogwart.

Potterowie, Syriusz i Remus nie byli jedynymi osobami, które przeniosły się do tego wymiaru. Alice i Frank Longbottom również postanowili się przenieść. Wiedzieli, że ich odpowiedniki żyją w tym wymiarze, ale byli również świadomi tego, że nie są oni przy zdrowych zmysłach. Ich syn był w tym wymiarze dorosły, ale chcieli go poznać, jak Potterowie Harrego. Neville był szczęśliwy mając okazje naprawdę porozmawiać z rodzicami.

Nikt jednak nie zapomniał o osobach z tego wymiaru, które zginęły. Harry miał świadomość, że Lily i James Potter z jego wymiaru, poświęcili swoje życie, aby go chronić. Wciąż o nich pamiętał i chodził na ich groby składając kwiaty. Traktował to, jakby miał dwie matki i dwóch ojców. Wiedział, że jego rodzice byliby szczęśliwy widząc go z rodziną.

Potterowie z innego wymiaru cieszyli się będąc z Harrym, ale również nie zapomnieli o swoim synku, który umarł tak wiele lat temu. Modlili się za niego i byli gotowi spotkać z nim po drugiej stronie. Póki co cieszyli się życiem i nie żyli już przeszłością.

Remus opowiadał Teddiemu o jego ojcu i matce. Przynajmniej to, czego sam się dowiedział z opowieści Harrego i Hermiony. Niewiele się różnili, ale jednak różnice były, chociażby minimalne. Teddy z początku nie za bardzo rozumiał, ale z czasem doszło do niego kim naprawdę jest Remus. Był wdzięczny, że ten przeniósł się z innego wymiaru i wychował go. Teddy kochał Remusa równie mocno jak swoich rodziców, którzy zginęli w drugiej wojnie.

Alice i Frank chodzili z Nevillem do szpitala. Alice nieomal popłakała się widząc, ze Neville zachowuje każde opakowanie od gum do żucia, które dawała mu jego matka. Neville kochał rodziców z tego wymiaru jak i z innego.

Społeczeństwo czarodziejskie było z początku nieufne do osób z innego wymiaru, w końcu jednak zrozumieli, ze to zwyczajni ludzie, którzy pragną być z osobami, które kochają.

Harrego i Hermionę już nigdy nie nawiedzały wspomnienia wojenne. Przeszłość zostawili za sobą. Skupili się na sobie, ich rodzinie i tego co jest tu i teraz.


End file.
